


Bloody Hands

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3 AU, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned, in shock, as he saw a bloody Derek slide down the side of his car and onto the concrete. Spoilers for 3x06, with the incident slightly changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I saw all episodes from 1x01 to 3x06 in the last week. And I ship Sterek, so all these headcanons in my head are begging to be written down.  
> So, in this, bloody Derek doesn't reach Jennifer's car, but Stiles' truck. 3x06 is not canon.  
> First time in this fandom, so leave me love, PLEASE!  
> Edited (finally!) by the lovely sephiroth-heather!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

Stiles was worried about Scott. Scott’s wounds were refusing to heal and the fact that Derek might be dead was refusing to register in his head. As much as Derek irritated the hell out of him with his whole "Alpha"-ness, he adored him. He knew that Derek found him to be an irritating know-it-all who he put up with because Scott and he were like brothers, and he wasn't going to let Derek know about his little crush.

He did wish he could tell someone about it. Scott was out, seeing how he fought for the packleader role with Derek. Lydia was someone he had crushed on and it was definitely awkward. Isaac was still transitioning between normal and werewolf mode. And his Dad, well, he had enough to work with and he didn't want to drop the bomb on his father that he was also into guys.

Allison and Lydia were acting all weird; they told him that they would escort Scott home since the meet was cancelled just before they left for it. He wanted to refuse, but decided Scott might like it. He got into his jeep, thinking about what to do for Scott. He decided he would meet Scott's boss at the vets and ask him, seeing how he seemed to be a supernatural doctor as well. He was about to start the engine, when a hand slammed against his window. He turned, in shock, as he saw a bloody Derek slide down the side of his car and onto the concrete.

He immediately jumped out and first felt Derek's pulse. It was weaker than usual, and he assumed it was due to the huge amount of blood loss. Derek's shirt was ripped in many places, with gashes on his skin visible through the holes. He seemed to be wheezing as he tried to breathe. Stiles immediately summoned all the strength he had and pushed Derek's upper body onto himself. He somehow dragged Derek to the other side of the jeep and belted him in. He messaged his Dad, to find out that he would be home late. It was a good thing, seeing how his Dad didn't know that he knew Derek personally. He drove as fast as possible, just below the speed limit. It wouldn't do for a cop to catch him with a bloody person belted next to him.

He reached out for Derek and pulled him out. It was a testament to how hurt Derek was that he was just moaning in pain and his legs were literally being dragged, not unlike a doll's legs by a kid. He shuddered at the simile as he finally reached his bedroom. He tore apart the shirt, trying to ignore Derek's abs as he went into the bathroom for washcloths and a big bucket of water. He was used to this after Scott went through a period of scratching himself bloody during the full moon. He put a hot compress on Derek's forehead and started cleaning up his wounds. Midway through wiping his chest, Stiles realized that he would have to clean up Derek's legs as well.

He mustered up all his restraint and didn't check out Derek's ass as he removed the tattered jeans Derek was wearing. He groaned as he realized they were Derek's favorite pair. He wore them every other day. He wiped down Derek's thighs, wondering how exactly he had gotten up from falling down almost two floors and reached the school. Just then, Derek's moans somehow turned in a different direction.

He gulped as Derek moaned, "Yeah, touch me there. Nicely. That's so good. Maybe if you suck me, I might just suck you again." Stiles wondered at the fact that Derek said sucking for both parties, meant that he was talking about a boy. He hoped it wasn't Scott, Isaac, or worse, Boyd. Just then Derek said again, "STILES!" His heart stopped for a fraction of a second as he thought Derek had woken up to find himself in an awkward position. But, Derek's eyes were still closed and he had a serene smile on his face, one Stiles had never seen before.

He finished wiping him and got out some of his Dad's old clothes to dress him in. He would have given his own clothes, but he was too skinny. Once Stiles had made Derek sit up against the headboard, and went into the kitchen to heat up some of the leftover soup from two days back. He and his Dad had gotten used to keeping leftovers in the fridge when they were done. The microwave pinged and he poured some in a bowl.

When he went back to his bedroom, Derek's eyes were open, but he didn't look angry like Stiles had suspected he might be. He asked, "How did I get here, Stiles?" Stiles nervously said, "Well, I put you in the passenger seat of my jeep and got you here. Then I dragged you up and removed your clothes." He shut up when he realized how the last sentence sounded. Derek seemed to look down at himself and said, "I know now why Scott keeps you around. You're a good friend to those you feel friendly with."

Stiles' smile became wan when he realized the usage of the term 'friend', but it was a start. At least Derek hadn't bitten his head off. And Derek's moan of 'STILES' would be plenty for many a night for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> ~LPlover93
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
